Sky's The Limit
by Sasha Tenjo
Summary: The plan was simple. Sasha and Sherry just had to find the mercenary and escort him out of the country. But life had a habit of throwing curveballs. When things begin to go south, so do their chances of survival. But one things was certain... this mission would change their lives forever. Jake/OC *Follows the plot of Resident Evil 6, though with my own twists and turns*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first Resident Evil story. Please let me know what you think, but please no flames! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Resident Evil and it's characters belongs to Capcom. I only own my OC.**

* * *

"Wait... You want me to what?" Sasha asked. Her dark chocolate brown eyes widened as she heard her friend's request.

Her best friend was none other than Sherry Birkin. One of the survivors from the Raccoon City Destruction Incident in 1998.

"Come with me on a mission." Sherry repeated to her brunette friend. Sherry had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. She was a petite female. Standing in at five-foot-four, and weighing only about a hundred and three pounds. Though Sasha wasn't far behind her, with there only being an inch and eleven pound difference.

She showed up at Sasha's apartment, inviting her to partner with her. It wasn't a very big, but enough for Sasha, who lived alone. It was a one bedroom apartment on the first floor of the complex.

Sasha shook her head, fear and nervousness filling her. She wasn't an agent. She didn't have too much experience when it came to missions. Her family tried to keep her away from the dangers of the world.  
"Sherry, I-I can't. I don't go on missions. I don't have what it takes. Hence why my father doesn't let me work for the BSAA." Sasha said.

Her dad would let her visit the BSAA and spend time there frequently, but when she questioned him about being an agent, he shot the suggestion down immediately. He told her it was a very dangerous job. It was a type of job that you're not always guaranteed survival. He didn't think she could handle it, and didn't want her to handle it.  
"Besides, I don't work for the D.S.O. Your boss wouldn't authorize me going."

"But that's the thing, Sasha. He did." Sherry told her, getting a confused look in return. "What do you mean "he did"?" "It took a bit of convincing, but he said yes. He agreed that the chances of success would be higher if two people went. I didn't want to work with any of the other agents so I requested you." Sherry answered.

"Sherry, I-" "Just hear me out. Please." Sherry told her and Sasha sighed, sitting down on her black leather couch, listening to what Sherry had to say.  
"Look, you're more than capable of holding your own. You trained with Leon and from what I heard from Claire, he was pretty impressed."

Shortly after meeting Chris and Claire, Sasha met Leon. Upon hearing about his work as a government agent and what he was capable of, she begged him to help train her, though keeping it a secret from her father. Leon was reluctant about it at first, but eventually agreed, not seeing the harm in it. Though Claire and Sasha's mom soon found out, but agreed to keep it a secret.

"So he taught me a few things. That doesn't make me qualified." Sasha told her friend with an unsure look. Sure, she knew how to fight and shoot a gun, but that didn't mean that she had the experience that would more than likely be necessary.

"In my book, and my boss's, it does. When I told him about you and that you were skilled, he thought you would be fine for the job. But there were a few conditions. You have to follow orders and protocol like I do. You're kinda like a temporary agent." Sherry told her.

"My parents wouldn't want me leaving the country. Let alone for a potentially dangerous mission." Sasha said looking for any excuse.  
"Sasha, you're how old? You're a grown woman. You don't need your parents permission." Sherry told her and Sasha pouted, knowing that she was right.

"Come on, Sasha. I know you can do this. It'll be a chance prove to yourself, to the BSAA, to your dad... that you can do this. Please. I can't do this alone." Sherry said all but begging.

Sasha was silent as she thought it over. It would give her a chance to prove her father and all of her doubters wrong. It could even help prove herself wrong. She sighed before looking up at Sherry.  
"Where are we going, and what do we have to do?" She asked and Sherry smiled.

"We're going to Edonia. It's a small country in Eastern Europe. Have you ever heard of the C-Virus?" Sherry asked and Sasha though for a moment before giving a small shrug.  
"Maybe vaguely around the BSAA." Sasha answered.

"Well there's a mercenary in Edonia that we have to find. According to our intel, his blood carries the antibodies to the virus. So we need to find him and bring him back to the United States." Sherry explained.

"All right. When do we leave?" Sasha asked and Sherry looked at her watch.  
"Right now." Sherry said as she pulled Sasha up from the couch, "Come on. I've got some spare equipment ready for you."

"So you just assumed that I would agree?" Sasha asked, giving her friend a playful smile.  
"No, but I was hoping. Now let's go. I'll explain more on the way." Sherry answered and Sasha smiled as she slipped her boots on.

Once they were ready to go, Sasha cast one last glance at her apartment. She pushed away the doubt in her mind and closed the door, leaving the building with Sherry.

Though she had no idea of what would happen and what she would encounter on that mission. The mission that would further change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or it's characters. All rights go to Capcom. I only own Sasha**

* * *

December 24, 2012  
Edonia, Eastern Europe

Cold. That was definitely a word to describe how I felt currently. My clothing did little to keep me toasty in the freezing winter weather of Edonia. I wore a simple white winter coat that matched Sherry's, white gloves to keep my hands somewhat warm, black yoga pants that I worse over a pair of shorts and yellow knee socks, and black boots. I was instantly regretting having worn a tank top underneath my coat, but oh well. Couldn't do anything about it now.

Looking around the building that we had found ourselves in, I noticed several things. It was definitely not in the best condition. The inside was littered with dust and dirt. Many parts of the roof missing, allowing view of the grey, cloud-covered sky above.

Sherry and I forward through the building, using the small lights in the hallways to see, until she put her arm out, stopping me. I looked at her curiously until she gestured behind the wall. Silently looking around the corner, we saw a group of mercenaries from the Edonian Liberation Army injecting themselves with some sort of substance. My eyes widened when I realized what it was that they were injecting themselves with. It must have been the C-Virus. Maybe they didn't know what it was. We hid back against the wall as the men began screaming in pain and agony. The virus had almost immediately taken affect. Looking at each other with a slight nod, we took a deep breath and quickly ran past the mutating men.

Upon entering an empty room, the two women found a tall man with light-red hair in a buzz-cut style and a long scar diagonally across his left cheek. He stood over a defeated man. Was this our guy?  
"Did you take your dose?" Sherry asked. The man looked over at us. He had light blue steely eyes.

"Yeah, but if you want your own hit, you gotta sign up with the lady downstairs." He answered. The lady downstairs? I didn't see anyone. The fallen man then caught fire a bit and burnt away, "Wouldn't recommend it though." Sherry looked down at her watch. If he had already taken a dose of the C-Virus, and it didn't affect him... then looks like this was our merc.

"No question, you've got the antibodies." Sherry told him. She walked over and opened the nearby garbage chute. Looks like that was gonna be our exit.  
"Thank you very much." He said before realizing what she had said, "Wait, what?"

"You could be the key to saving this world, Jake Muller." We turned and looked to see a group of more mutated mercenaries running their way.

"Better save myself first." Jake said before jumping into the garbage chute and sliding down. Sherry gestured for me to jump down as well as she fired a few shots at the mercenaries, preventing them from following us.

As we slid down the chute, I dropped down after Jake, landing on my feet with a slight stumble. Sherry dropped down after me, falling over into the sewer water.  
"You lose something?" Jake asked her in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Just my balance. I'm fine." Sherry answered before wiping herself off and pulling out her badge, "Sherry Birkin - United States-" She started until Jake cut her off.

"Good for you, but now's not really the time." He told us before starting to walk ahead. He turned back to face us, "You comin'?"  
"After you." Sherry said and I gave her a look. I could already tell the kinda guy he was.

As we walked through the sewers, Sherry began to explain to Jake about the hostile mercenaries.  
"Those things up there were J'avo, they're the B.O.W.s the insurgents are using." She said.  
"That explains why there's a shitload of BSAA troops here." Jake said and I looked over at Sherry.

If Chris found out that I was here... chances are that I would be in a lot of trouble.  
"We need to get out of the country without drawing either party's attention." Sherry told him, though glancing at me as well.

As we walked through the tunnels we had to duck a bit to avoid the bullets from the BSAA soldiers, who were fighting off many other mutated J'avo. We opened a door and was met with BSAA chopper in the air, open firing on us. We hurried to take cover.

"Goddamn BSAA! What the hell are you shooting at?" Jake asked with a slight growl.  
"Everyone in your platoon is one of those J'avo now! And you're dressed just like them. Come on, we have to get out of here!" Sherry answered.

It was the definition of a battlefield. Guns and RPG's firing. Bombs exploding. I cringed a bit at the overwhelming smell of gunpowder and smoke.  
"Man, look at this circus. Got any popcorn?" Jake asked jokingly. I looked over at him. Really? He was really making jokes at a time like this?

Before I could reprimand him, Sherry beat me to the punch.  
"Stop gawking! We don't have time!" She told him. They took out several J'avo as they avoided being shot or blown up.

"It's fucking chaos out here." Jake said as he quickly overpowered a few J'avo.  
"We'll grab some cover. We're supposed to get you out of here in one piece." Sherry replied. We quickly ran for a nearby building, kicking open the door. We scanned the room for any signs of danger, but found none.

"All right, first things first. I want 200,000 up front, another 200 when this is over. Oh, and B.O.W.s? Those are extra. An additional grand. Each." Jake told us. Sherry and I looked at each other. Did we look like we were made of money?

"We're not here to hire you." Sherry told him.  
"What?" He asked, looking at the two of us in confusion, "Why are you here?"  
"Your blood." Sherry answered. Jake scoffed and looked out the window.  
"What are you, the Red Cross or something?"

"No, listen those... things that attack us, they were all exposed to a new virus called the C-Virus." Sherry explained, but Jake didn't seemed like he cared, "The same strain that you just took a dose of." That got his attention. He placed a hand on his neck, where he must have injected himself, "It didn't affect you because you've got the antibodies. Right now we're racing against a global bioterrorist attack, and we needed a vaccine yesterday."

"We need you, Jake." I said, speaking up for the first time since this mission started. He looked over at me, "We need your blood." Jake looked down for a moment before walking back over to the window, resting one hand against it, the other holding his chin in thought. Sherry and I were quiet as he debated it.

"50 million dollars. Cash. Non-negotiable. That'll get you one pint." Jake said. He wasn't serious... was he? Looking at his face, I could easily tell that he was.

"You're not cheap. I'll give you that much." I told him in a soft voice and he looked over at me.  
"So you do speak. I was beginning to think you were mute." Jake said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can speak just fine, thank you. I just choose not to." I was a quiet person. Soft spoken around people that I wasn't fully comfortable with. The only people with the exception to that, was Sherry and my mother.

"Whatever you say, Little Mouse." Jake said with a smug smirk and I glared at him. Now normally, I was a very patient person. One of the most patient and understanding people in the world. But this guy was really starting to push my buttons.

"I have a name you know. It's Sasha. Don't call me "Little Mouse"." I told him and he rolled his eyes a bit.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I sighed. This is gonna be a long mission.


End file.
